delicious_emilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Napoli
Angela Napoli is Paige's favorite aunt, Emily's little sister and a fashion designer in Delicious and Fabulous series. Appearances Angela is a young woman with Blond hairs and Green eyes. Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. History Early Life Angela was born and grew up on a farm in Fairfield, along with her parents and older sister. 1983 Angela is born in a hospital in Fairfield, just after Edward, Evelyn, and Emily move into their new farmhouse. 1991 Emily watches over Angela while working in the vegetable garden. Some of Angela's fondest childhood memories are of this time, such as catching fireflies with Emily, going trick-or-treating with Emily, and causing mischief for Emily to clean up. 1995 Angela entertains customers at the camping ground by performing some ballet moves. She shows some interest in Emily and Hunter's blossoming relationship, peeking out from behind objects whenever the two are having a moment. 1998-2000 Angela attends Snuggford High School. She is also the Prom Queen, before her school was sold. 2000 Angela has a fight with Evelyn because she wants to get a tattoo of her boyfriend's name. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend might have to move overseas if the factory that employs his parents shuts down. Emily manages to talk Angela out of the tattoo and saves the factory. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Angela attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. She briefly dates Paul, but soon breaks up with him as he is too clingy for her. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Along with Emily and Francois, Angela tries to save her childhood home from bankrupcy. Delicious - Emily's True Love Angela makes a few brief appearances. She marries Jimmy, and later lets Emily have one of her puppies. Newlyweds Angela and Jimmy threw the bouquet and Emily catches it. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Angela unknowingly buys Emily's wedding dress to celebrate her one-year anniversary. She comes to Ireland to attend Emily's wedding, bringing with her the dress that Emily picked out. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Angela runs the boutique on Jimmy's cruise ship, which she wasn't happy about at first but eventually came to like it. She is playable in episodes 2, 9 and 13. She learns that Jewel Jacobs, a famous fashion designer, is on the ship and tries to impress her. Jewel gives Angela some fabrics for her to prove her talent. Unfortunately, Kate spills some perfume on the fabrics, and Angela has no choice but to use the fabrics she has laying around. Angela is mortified when Jewel rejects her, so Emily comes up with a plan to help Angela regain her confidence. Hometown Poker Hero Angela and Jimmy move to Jimmy's hometown called Shipsburgh. Angela planned to open a boutique there, but the town isn't what it used to be after the Grimaldi Syndicate took over. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Angela, who is now living in New York, briefly visits Snuggford to catch up with Emily. In the bonus levels, she and Jimmy visit Emily for the holidays. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Again, Angela returns on a family visit. It is implied that she and Jimmy are having relationship problems. Fabulous - Angela's Sweet Revenge Angela is starting up her career as a fashion designer. However, she soon finds out that Jimmy is cheating on her with her boss Yum-Mee and gets revenge on them both, breaking up with Jimmy and divorce in the process. At the end of the game, while she is happy that she got her revenge, she is also stressed out because she might be pregnant. Delicious - Emily's Hopes and Fears Once again, Newly-single Angela just appeared again at the Final Level of Emily's Garden 2, along with Kate. The girls were meditating with the Monks. Fabulous - Angela's Fashion Fever Angela has been selected to join Truly's contest. She started off good, but became rivals with Lori, another contestant who was harboring a secret. Since Angela fell in love with Eric, her love affairs were happened. During her date, Angela speaks to Eric just the contest. Upon the arrival of Las Vegas, Angela and Eric left alone, breaking up, and right after a hug with Victoria, Angela decided to leave the contest in Las Vegas and gives the win to Victoria. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle Angela doesn't appear in the game, but briefly mentioned. Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Angela also appears only in Level 2, where she briefly visits Emily's House to deliver Paige's Dress. It also mentioned in Mary's Toy Shop that Emily & Angela wanted the Teddy Bear since they were Young Girls.. Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Angela is now working at Victoria's Store, so they are planning for their upcoming High School Reunion in Snuggford High. Since she walks around New York City, Angela hooked up with Matt Miller, a high school for many years. During the event, She wants to become the homecoming queen. Her Rival, Janet won as the Homecoming Queen, and Both Angela & Janet are fighting for the crown after they tied up and fell down. Few Minutes Later, They were both prisoned. Angela must create her new Fashion Collection at the Prison and save themselves. Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Angela didn't make a cameo appearance, but referenced. Delicious - Emily's Miracle of Life The Love Boat Angela and her big sister Emily are reunited on the Cruise and meet the characters of The Love Boat. The sisters are the Co-Stars of the upcoming game. Sally's Salon: Kiss and Make Up Angela appeared in this game, became a singer and she sang songs to Sally and others in Kiss and Make Up. Fabulous: Angela's True Colors Amber's Airline: 7 Wonders Category:Playable characters Category:Characters